


Whoops

by NotVeryCreativeAtAll



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Mentions of Nookworm, Multiple Orgasms (?), NSFW, Other, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVeryCreativeAtAll/pseuds/NotVeryCreativeAtAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat walks in on Dave after what he's assuming is a shower. A lot happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

Fucking shit. You could not find your fucking husktop charger a-fucking-gain. You swear if you keep on losing that piece of shit you're going to find the most worthless piece of shit on this fucking meteor and destroy them. Which is precisely why you are storming down the halls to the most infamous piece-of-shit-you-know's respiteblock. You don't think to knock, you just barge right in. Obviously it's okay, because you know the door is cracked.

"Strider, have you seen my fucking husktop charger? I've been looking all over this fucking forsaken meteo-" 'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, there is no fucking way this is happening,' your own thoughts cut you short as you take in the sight in front of you. Dave Fuckass Strider is looking at you, in the completest of nudes. He stares at you with amazing red eyes, that take you completely by surprise. You know that it's normal to have brown, blue, maybe even green eyes, but you've never seen red. Fuck, you can't help but to stare, up and down. Honestly you just really want to get lost in his eyes. Your eyes quickly take in as much as you can in the two seconds it takes for both of you to actually move. He plummets face first onto his recuperation platform, and you quickly turn and leave. You slam the door, not on purpose but by accident. Your nerves and hormones making you shaky. You're not even sure what to think. You quickly make your way to your own respiteblock.

Safely in your own block you mind wanders. Heavily thinking on other parts of Dave, besides the stunning eyes that make your stomach warm, and your thinkpan melt. You try and hold onto the mental image your brain keeps flashing before you. Wishing you had more time to study his skin. Even though you don't want to admit it at first you want to inspect the fuck out of his weird bulge. It was unsheathed, and unmoving. Fuck you had so many questions, and all you wanted to think about was not Dave Fucking Strider, but all your fucking mind can manage to produce is 'Dave Fuck-me-hard Strider. Fuck you did not just think that no you did not.' With that you force yourself to get up and move to the ablution block. You kind of stumble getting up finally noticing the heavy warm feeling in your abdomen. 'Fucking Hell this is going to be a long night.' You think as you manage to make it to the ablution quarters.

You quickly manage to end up under the steaming streams of water to try and keep Strider off your mind, but fuck if it doesn't work at all. Now that you are completely nekkid all you can picture is Dave wrapping himself around you, and kissing you softly as he coaxes your bulge out of it's sheath. Fuck you need to stop, but the warmth suddenly filling you with each thought is enough to make your bulge come out on it's own. The last thing you can manage to think is 'Fuck it, why not?' before lowering your hand and allowing your bulge to wrap around it, and slather pre-material all over you. The thoughts instantly take over.

'Dave's hand is wrapped around your bulge. He kisses you so softly you could mistake it for pale. It turns harsh quickly, transforming into teeth, and tongues. You both nip at the others lips, enjoying the soft moans derived from the other. Finally the kisses are broken by him pulling away, heavily breathing, and looking down at you with those red eyes. He quickly begins kissing and biting your neck, then your collar bones, shoulders, chest, abdomen. Your bulge thrashes, and twists violently around you-his wrist, even more-so the lower he goes. The noises you make become louder, and heavy with need. Finally he looks up at you, and takes your bulge in his mouth.' 

And when you moan his name in disbelief it reverberates through the bathroom. Your hand quickly fisting, and twining with your bulge as the mental image of fucking Dave Strider's mouth while his red eyes stare at you with want renders you incapable of control. The fantasy goes on in your mind as your body trembles and shakes. Mentally Dave takes your whole bulge, and you scream his name so loudly there is no way someone didn't hear. Imagining his throat choking around you leaves you damn near in tears as your bulge begins to pump genetic material all over your hand, and abdomen. You can hardly stand by the time your bulge is done. You quickly rinse off. Grabbing the nearest towel you stumble back into your respiteblock.

You plop down on the platform towel covering your eyes as you dry your hair. Instead of bothering to toss the towel away you decide to just let it render you blind as you lie back. You begin to relax, letting the warm feeling of relief take over. It's a bit later when you realize your not quite alone, and even then that's a second too late. Someone's arms wrap around you tightly, and you begin to thrash about, unsure whether or not to scream.

"Hey. KK. Karkat. Shh, calm down." Dave's voice makes your whole mind stop. 'Oh fuck, he heard me.' you think silently.

"H-how long have you been here?" you're too terrified to speak louder than a whisper. You try and force yourself to think about things to say to possible questions, and this and that, but all your sense can pick up on is how soft he his, how he holds you gently, how warm he is, how nice he feels, and you can feel the blood rush to your face.

"I originally came looking for you after the incident, so I knocked waited, and as I was about to walk away I heard my name. Came in, and well I heard much more." A giant grin lines his stupid cute face as he finishes, but it quickly drops when he sees the look on your face. "Oh my God, hey no, don't look like that. Look I won't tell anyone anything, I promise. I look, I think I might have got the wrong idea. I- I can go, I can do what ev-" You cut him off, by smashing your lips against his. It's pretty effective, and bonus he kisses you back. Then quickly wraps his arms around you, and pulls you closer. The kiss gets really hot really fast, and when you pull away to breathe he whines. Fuck that is cute. Before you go back to bruising each others lips you reach up and take off the glasses. He instinctively closes them, and now you're the one whining.

"Please, I saw them earlier. They are so pretty, and you are so pretty." You don't even realize the garbage you're spewing when he smiles a wide smile looking directly at you. Fuck those eyes are gorgeous.

"So, now I'm pretty?" he banters.

"Shut up, fuckass." you mumble. He pulls you closer, and something hard and warm, warmer than Dave, presses against your upper abdomen area. It kind of worries you so trying not to freak out you reach for it, and grab it. Which elicits a kind of groan from the being currently wrapped around you. "Oh shit, I'm sorry." the apology comes with a quick removal of your hand.

"No, no. It's okay, man I don't really know how I was planning this out, but hey this is okay. I think I kind of like this. A lot, like a lot a lot." he grabs your hand and pulls it back to him, but it's kind of a lot a lot for you to take in, especially when you're pretty sure you are rubbing his human bulge and he is just okay without a quadrant.

"Wait, no. Fuck no." The words come without too much of a warning and a sudden pulling away from the warmth that you want to be wrapped in. You will how ever be damned if this is just going to be a one time thing where you get hurt and he's all cool guy about it. "First I don't even know what I just touched-" he tries to interject but you shoosh him with a finger pressed against his lips. "Second, I don't want to do this recklessly, I love all these warm hug-hold things, but I don't want to do th-this and-" your voice hitches and kind of breaks. You didn't realize how badly you didn't want to be alone all of a sudden. "I don't want this to be you pulling one over on me." You mange to finish. "Also what quadrant, would we even be in? What Black? Pale? Red? I don't hate you, I definitely pity you, we had a nice pale thing it seemed? This is a lot. All of a sudden." You stare at him, and he smiles, before kind of just laughing, and you just want to scream, but he shooshes you this time.

"So anatomy lesson we can deal with later, like in a minute later. I can explain what I've got going on, and well you don't have to. I kind of know what your packing. As for a quadrant thing, I don't care, whatever you want us to be in your mind. I'll think of you as my boyfriend. Kanaya refers to Rose as her Matesprit if it helps you get the human alien part of it dealt with. That is if all of this sounds okay with you?" He looks at you expectantly with those damn red eyes. "Fine, but how do you know about troll anatomy?" He looks offended, and before he can answer with his whole 'he's offended' spiel you crush your lips into his once more. The feeling a lot different now. You've just accepted to be his, and he yours. And the thought of Dave Strider being yours makes a animalistic feeling rush through your body. All of a sudden all you can think of claiming him. "Show me how you work." It comes out as a growl, that takes you both by surprise. He looks at you astonished at first then all smiles as you cough trying to make the sound go away, and trying to relax a bit.

"Alright Beast," he goads "this is fairly simple, this one is a lot like your bulge, instead of coming out of something it gets hard and can penetrate and release." He then pulls his legs up shows a little hole, in between his two plush cheeks. "This isn't necessarily a nook, but it can be used like one if you'd rather we not use yours." As he says this a visible flush begins to cover his skin. He mumbles something about prepping before hand, and all you can think is all the different things you guys can do.

"You decide." is what you blurt, which leads to another smile, that you don't think you ever want to quit seeing and gentle hands pulling you back to the platforms surface. His hands are all over you, the touches are gentle, his hands are calloused over from years of training, and it feels nice. 

Dave's fingers trace patterns on your skin as he climbs on top of you. He kisses you softly, and briefly, before leaving kisses along your jaw, and neck. The feeling is nice, almost too nice, but it's nicer to not think as you kind of just let Dave do as he pleases. The kisses trail lower and lower, I guess he doesn't realize how resilient you are because he is so damn gentle. Like what the fuck. Then you kind of tense up, he begins to spread your legs open, his face dropping between them. You didn't notice how wet you were becoming, because when he nuzzles your slit, you let out a low moaning noise. Noticing your reaction he quickly laps at the slit, causing a complete shift in everything ever. Your whole body tenses like it's on fire, the pleasure coursing through you like nothing you have ever felt. Instinctively you twist your fingers into his hair, and push his further into you. He pushes his tongue forward into your nook, and the only warning he gets is a high-pitched whine, of "Dave" before his bulge practically falls out of it's sheath. 

"Oh fuck." Is the only warning you get before his mouth wraps around you, and a finger slides into your nook. 

"Dave! F-fuck. Oh fuck. Dave please. D-don't- fuck- please don't st-stop." The words come at random, with sounds you've only heard in films. High and low moans, and clicks, and whines, the works. Dave adds more fingers, and after three have sufficiently stretched your nook to his will, he stops. "Dave!" The whine is so high pitched he laughs. 

"Don't worry babe, I'm about to make it all better, Kitkat." His voice is rough, and husky, and holy fuck. He quickly takes his bulge and presses into you ever so slowly. "Oh fuck Karkitty. You're so tight. Your nook feels so good, and I'm not even fucking it yet." The praise sends heat straight to your nook, causing it to flutter around him, and you can't take it anymore. 

"Fuck me." It's all he needs to start moving, and the slow pace kills you. You begin to beg, for more, and more. Your nooks feels like it's aching with need. Dave doesn't disappoint. He is quickly slamming into you, bulge in hand. Moaning praises as he fucks your nook. The noises the both of you make could put any porno to shame. Your nook flutters around him as he thrusts harder. He begins to ram into your seed flap sending you into a shock. At this point you are all but screaming his name and obscenities. You beg for the release that is so close, and when it comes all you can see is white, as your nook clenches so tightly around Dave he can hardly move. Both nook and bulge pouring material all over the both of you. You can't hear much of anything either, however your seed flap quickly begins to try and suck in what ever it can not quite realizing that it wasn't another troll slamming against it. You haven't came this hard since the first time you used a nookworm. And fuck if this wasn't better. Dave falls to your side mumbling something you can't quite hear. The both of you rest for a while. 

"Are you okay?" Dave asks. You nod lazily at him trying to ignore the mess that needs to be cleaned. He kisses your cheek and climbs over you to the ablution block. He comes back with wet rags and water, and cleans you up as you try and drink something. After he has seemingly finished he wraps you up in a spare blanket he seemed to have brought with him, and sets you on the floor. He changes the platform dressings. Glad that it is encased in plastic. After the whole transitions he lies you back on the platform and curls up next to you. "Thank you." he murmurs before squeezing you tightly and drifting off. You try to whisper it back, but kind of just make a dry content sigh. You will have to remember to tell him the same when you wake up.


End file.
